The pull handles of luggage currently available are designed with a flexible structure, whereby the users can adjust them if necessary. The present invention is intended to improve a flexible structure for a wide array of pull handles of luggage, which lacks of smoothness and accuracy for locking and release of fixation columns (knobs), in spite of continuous development and innovation efforts by relevant operators in this industry. Since the so-called fixation column generally takes flexible components as its braking elements, mutual interference of acting force will likely occur in the case of two flexible components. This will lead to unsmooth operation during flexible positioning of pull handle, and repetitive pulling shall be required for a successful fixation, therefore affecting the value of product with inconvenience of operation.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art extendable pull handle of luggage, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved pull handle of luggage with an innovative structure.